The invention relates to a control device of an electric circuit breaker having a pair of contacts and an opening spring mechanism to shift the moving contact to an open position and a closing spring mechanism to shift the moving contact to a closed position, the charging of the opening spring occurring at the time of the closing operation and the charging of the closing spring being carried out by a cam driven in rotation by a motor, said reset cam cooperating with a roller mechanically connected on one hand to the closing spring and on the other hand to the moving contact. The profile of the cam shows three successive sectors, a first sector of the roller shift by rotation of the cam to charge the closing spring, a second sector during which the action of the closing spring on the cam through the roller tends to follow the cam rotation and a third sector of the roller release for a snap closing operation of the contacts by the closing spring, a latch being capable of interlocking the cam in the active position of said second sector.
A control device of the mentioned type permits a snap action closing of a single-pole or multipole circuit breaker by the simple release of the latch, the spring ensuring the snap closing. The reset of the closing spring occurs, either manually, or by an electric motor as soon as the circuit breaker is closed in order to be ready for a new operation in case of the circuit breaker opening. Such devices are adapted to low voltage with very high intensity circuit breakers which require large operating forces that are difficult to employ by a simple pull or a handle. In this known device the reset electric control is combined with the mechanism of the circuit breaker and limits the possibilities to use the latter.
The object of the present invention is to improve this known device and to permit the realization of a modular system